greysfandomcom-20200213-history
April Kepner
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=6x05 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=PRESENT | Name=April Kepner | Nicknames=Apes, Ugly duckling, Virgin Mary, The Dud | Hometown=Columbus, Ohio, USA | Occupation= Surgeon, Attending Trauma | Status=Alive | Family Members=Joe Kepner - Father Karen Kepner - Mother Libby Kepner - Sister Kimmie Kepner - Sister Alice Kepner - Sister Jackson Avery - Ex-Husband Samuel Avery - Son Harriett Kepner-Avery" - Daughter }}Dr. April Kepner is a surgical attending, specializing in trauma surgery, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Character History April was born as the second of four children and raised by a farming family in Columbus, Ohio on April 23, 1982. She became a resident at Mercy West Medical Center in Seattle, forming a close friendship with her fellow intern Reed. She worked there until the hospital merged with Seattle Grace Hospital. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Alongside Charles, Reed and Jackson, April arrives at Seattle Grace following the merger but ultimately becomes a victim of the bureaucracy when she is fired after making a mistake that claimed a patient's life, making her the second resident to fall to the merger after Izzie Stevens. She is eventually rehired when Derek Shepherd becomes Chief, but helps him administratively until he helps her overcome her fear of treating patients. She develops a crush on Derek. She is present during the Seattle Grace Mercy West Shooting, where her friend Reed is killed. Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 In the aftermath of the shooting, April and Jackson both move into Meredith's house and lose their outsider status as a consequence of their shared trauma. As one of the people aware of Meredith's miscarriage, April bonds with Meredith which illicits envy in Lexie, who's friendly rivalry with April is resumed. The residents soon learn that April is still a virgin, but after feeling ashamed for some time she finally fights back and tells them all that it isn't something she talks about. She begins to develop feelings for Alex only for the attraction to turn physical, something which April quickly rebuffs not wanting to rush into her first time, leading him upsetting her and ending her crush on him. Bailey ultimately tells her to wait for the right guy, something which she takes to heart. April joins Alex, Meredith, Jackson and Cristina in the race of Chief Resident and is immediately underestimated by her peers and written off. She soon develops a friendship with the new pediatric attending Robert Stark when she begins to see a different side to the exterior he puts out. Robert eventually asks her out on a date but she turns him down and April agrees even though she feels nothing for him and instead only wants to be his friend. When the other residents begin teasing her and making her aware of Robert's different intentions for their date she is forced to tell him that she isn't interested in him romantically, resulting in Robert turning personally and professionally cold towards her. However, ultimately it is Robert's recommendation that makes Owen consider her in the running for Chief Resident. Her extremely ordered approach to patient care eventually prevails and she is named the new Chief Resident, leaving her somewhat of a pariah among her unsuccessful peers. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 As the new Chief Resident, April struggles in her responsibilities and finds the other residents are quick to ignore her authority. She soon begins to question why she was chosen, especially when a task in which the residents working together to save a patient sees Jackson emerge as the natural leader of the group, and believes herself to be a bad Chief Resident when she uses the residents competitive nature to get them to take her rules seriously, but Callie soon assures her that she was simply knowing her peers. When Jackson's mother arrives in Seattle she makes April realize that she needs to loosen up and encourages her to have sex, something which April takes in her stride. She develops a new sense of confidence which helps her confront her fellow residents, especially Alex, and remind them that, while they may not respect her, she is in charge and going against her rules will have consequences. After Meredith and Derek gained custody of Zola, April moves out of their home with Jackson and, despite her reluctance, Alex. Like the rest of her fellow residents, she soon begins to feel the pressure of her upcoming board exams and she and Jackson started to act as each other's study partners. With the end of their fifth year approaching April, like the other residents, begins applying for post-residency positions at other hospitals but soon learns that, while they were impressed with her resume some interviewers were put off by her intense persona. When the time comes for the residents to take the board exams, April heads to San Francisco with the rest of the residents but the stress becomes too much for her. . ]] She ends up sleeping with Jackson, losing her virginity to him, but regrets her actions the following day. As she and Jackson prepare to take their exams, she admits that she was a virgin because she loves Jesus and now Jesus hates her. April's crisis of conscience severely affects her examination, especially when she reveals to Jackson that she's concerned because she enjoyed breaking her promise. She and Jackson sleep together again during an interval in the exam, leading April to tell her examiners that she loves Jesus and, even though he isn't listening anymore, she isn't going to hide that. Ultimately, however, she learns that she has failed the exam. As her residency comes to an end, her lack of board certification lead all of her job prospects to vanish including her future at Seattle Grace when Owen revokes his job offer and she is left without a post-residency position at any hospital. Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 ]] April fulfills her contract at Seattle Grace, and her final days there coincide with the discovery of the plane crash. Her relationship with Jackson remains uncertain and, on her last day at Seattle Grace, they intend to meet but as Jackson is held up dealing with Mark's injuries, April leaves for Ohio without talking to him. However, after Mark's death months later, Owen arrives at the farm and offers April her job back, saying he should have been a better teacher to her. April sees her reinstatement as a second chance and tries to "revirginize", something which upsets Jackson upon her return to SGMW. However, passions stir between the two once again and they resume sleeping together. April struggles with balancing her feelings for Jackson and her faith, a situation which comes to a head when April believes herself to be pregnant. Jackson steps up and they decide to get married if she is pregnant, but April's relief at the negative result insults Jackson and they ultimately break up. April struggles to let go of her feelings for Jackson, especially when she hears that he is dating Stephanie Edwards although this news helps her accept a date from a paramedic, Matthew Taylor, who shows an interest in her after they meet in the ER. She realizes Matthew is perfect for her when he tells her he has never had sex and she decides to lie to him about her virginity. proposes to April as the hospital watches on ]] When Matthew insists on her meeting his mother, she reveals the truth and he breaks up with her. April is mad at Jackson as she blames him for being dumped. Matthew forgives April and soon after that he proposes to her in front of the whole hospital staff. She accepts him. After the proposal storm hits Seattle. As a result of it, there is a bus accident near the hospital. Jackson risks his life and saves a little girl trapped inside it and after that the bus explodes. April gets very emotional as she is afraid her friend has been killed. When he shows up she seems speechless and attacks him while after that when his burns are being taken care of. At the very end of season 9 she tells Jackson that she wanted him and she was ready to break up with Mathew if he gave her a reason to do so. Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 interupts her wedding. ]] At the beginning Jackson reject April's offer and he tells her she must decide if she loves Matthew or not. Matthew starts to wonder if their relationship has any sense and she reassures him about her love by making her own proposal which are again accepted. Matthew isn't sure if Jackson should be invited to the wedding because of his past with April but when he realizes how important it is to her, he makes no further difficulties. April invites her sisters to Seattle and as her bridesmaids they organizes her a little party in the hospital. April is upset because they still call her a "ducky" when she feels she turned into a beautiful swan. She decides that Meredith and Cristina will be her bridesmaids and Arizona will be her bridesmaid of honour, In the wedding day April meets Matthew in the hospital and she is afraid it will bring them a bad luck. April can't stand that in this special for her day she is not in the middle of her bridesmaids' attention (Mer and Cristina are fighting and Arizona cries over Callie being so good to her) and she puts them in their place. She walks through the aisle with smile and she looks at Jackson but she seems to be calm. When the priest asks to pray for the happiness of a couple, Jackson suddenly stands up but ashamed sits back down. After a while he stands up again but this time he confess his love to April and asks if she loved him too. April is shocked (as the others are). enjoy their honeymoon period. ]] April and Jackson run away from the church. They are perfectly happy but when it comes to April that they hurt two lovely people (Matthew and Stephanie) she is not able to continue the relationship and she gets out of the car in the middle of nowhere, Jackson proposes to her and they get married in the very same day. They decide to hide their relationship for some time but the new hospital policy makes them reveal the truth, Jackson doesn't understand his wife's strong belief and in the anger he says that it was ridiculous. In response, April says she pitied him because he cannot believe in something he cannot touch. She moves out to Callie and Arizona's house. After that she confess Jackson that she is pregnant. Soon after that Jackson joins her in the church and tells her that he wouldn't change but he would attend to church with his family, so long as they can get waffles after. Because she's his wife and he loves her. They are happy again. Grey's Anatomy, Season 11 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:GA Season 11 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Kepner Family Category:The Avery Family